1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power driven tree stand and more particularly pertains to automatically controlling a power driven tree stand by a user such as a person in a wheelchair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tree stands of other designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, tree stands of other designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of operating tree stands through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,657 to Erickson discloses a portable elevating device. U.S. Pat No. 5,009,284 to Authement discloses a chair lift apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,698 to Grant discloses a hunting chair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,803 to Green discloses a deer stand. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,002 to Paton et al. discloses an astronaut's work station device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a power driven tree stand that allows automatically controlling a power driven tree stand by a user such as a person in a wheelchair.
In this respect, the power driven tree stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically controlling a power driven tree stand by a user such as a person in a wheelchair.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved power driven tree stand which can be used for automatically controlling a power driven tree stand by a user such as a person in a wheelchair. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.